Cathryn Creed
Cathryn was an aerobics and swimming instructor and a love interest for the casino security enforcer "Mr. Fixit", in reality the stone, believed dead, and now living incognito, his true identity unknown to Cathryn. She ended their relationship after seeing him brutally kill an enemy. They later reconciled after Stone reached out to her in a rare display of emotion and their relationship was able to end in a more amicable way. Jasone Jones She later became Jasone Jones' girlfriend, the Stones perennial sidekick, and best friend to his alter ego, Bruce Banner. She met Jasone while he was on a book tour promoting his memoir, Sidekick. It was only when Jasone, not knowing of Cathryn's previous relationship with the Stone, introduced her to Bruce and his wife Betty, that Cathryn discovered that Mr. Fixit was really the Stone, and that Bruce was not merely his friend, but his alter ego. Shortly after this introduction, Cathryn assured Betty that she had nothing to be jealous about as Bruce and Joe were two distinct people and Bruce had been unswerving loyal to Betty, the psychiatrist Doc Samson managed to integrate the various personalities of the Stone, resulting in a being that now possessed a permanent Hulk body with Bruce's face and intelligence. When Betty expressed skepticism of a continued relationship with this new version of her husband, she moved in with Cathryn, with whom she became best friends. Cathryn was stabbed to death by Jackie Shorr, a deranged woman who claimed to be Jasones biological mother who had abandoned him at a young age. Jasones eventually employed the technology of the Stone villain known as Leader, who managed to revive Cathryn. She did not come back all the way at first and spent some time in a near vegetative state. Cathryn and Stone eventually married, although the wedding was nearly called off. At his bachelor party, Jasones discovered a soft porn film that featured Cathryn stripping nude at the beach, one of several such films she appeared in, just after she had finished high school. The couple quickly reconciled, thanks to the Stone's intervention, and they went on with the marriage. T B C Initially, Cathryn's powers were simply restricted to telepathy and even reading minds tired her. With training, her telepathy improved, but it wasn't until after she was released from the stasis chamber she was placed in by her mother that her telepathy really started to become powerful. Cathryn's telekinesis was suppressed at a young age by her mother, after she telekinetically crushed, and linked her mind with her dying friend. Later, her momreleased these mental blocks for a more mature Cathryn, she lost telekinesis following her release from the fight with her brother, only to regain it after battling Psynapse with X-Factor. Cathryn possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her physical age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. She can enhance her strength using her powers for brief periods by redistributing mass.